Just Two Letter U & I
by Mina Miyaguchi
Summary: tak perlu barisan kalimat. cukup 2 kata; kau dan aku.


Just Two Letter; U & I

Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine. But, the plot is mine

Warming : Drabbles. OliverxSeeU. Typo(s), maybe.

Hei, it's my second drabbles. OliverxSeeU(again). But it's a story about a wonderfull love, not an angst and broken heart like my old fic. Okay, I thinks that enough.. so, happy reading minna..

Baru kali ini aku merasa menyukai seseorang hingga seperti ini. Aku bukan anak _nerdy_ anti-cowok yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Aku sudah berkali-kali menyukai seseorang-tekankan kata 'berkali-kali' itu. Namun kali ini.. beda.

Sungguh, ini bukan muluk. Aku memang sering melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku benar-benar jujur.

Pernahkah kau merasa sungguh sangat senang ketika mendapati seseorang mengingat parasmu? Jika kau bertanya padaku, maka aku akan menjawab; ya! Hanya sekali, ya kupikir sampai usia belasan baru kali ini aku merasa sungguh bahagia. Ingin melompat saking gembiranya, begitu mengetahui dia mengenalku.

Percayakah kau pada keajaiban? Jika sekali lagi kau bertanya padaku aku akan selalu menjawab hal yang sama; ya! Apa lagi namanya jika bukan keajaiban. Ketika aku dan kamu ternyata bersama-sama di pelajaran olahraga.

Apa namanya jika bukan keajaiban jika kudapati kamu ternyata adalah seorang ketua kelas. Aku tidak pernah menganggap ketua kelas adalah jabatan yang 'wah' namun sekali ini. Aku sungguh terkesima. Kau adalah laki laki dengan tinggi terendah di kelasmu. Bahkan telingaku melewati bahumu. Namun kau bisa mengatur beberapa belas anak laki-laki berwajah _tengil _di kelasmu.

Shota. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkanmu. Aku sudah meikirkan matang-matang. Sekedar kata 'keren' tidak pantas disandingkan denganmu. Parasmu yang terkesan manis, bulu mata yang panjang, tubuh yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang tinggi. Kulit yang benar benar lebih cerah ketimbang kawan-kawanmu. _Hei, kau imut sekali _senpaiii_…_, pikirku.

Suatu ketika aku melihat senyum lepasmu. Sedetik kemudian kau menyadari. Betapa sebenarnya aku kini mengerti mengapa aku menyukaimu.

Suaramu yang lucu. Logat yang bercampur-aduk karena darahmu yang 'gado-gado'. Tawa lepas yang sesekali mampir di telingaku. Bagaimana kau memperlakukan teman sejawatmu. Bukan hanya pada anak laki-laki, kau ramah pada semua orang. Akupun ingin, sekali saja. Mendapati bahwa senyum dan tawa lepas itu ditujukan padaku.

_Absen 08. Oliver._

_Ketua kelas paling pendek sejagat. Tengil minta ampun. Ulang tahun sama dengan Meiko-sensei -guru galak sejagat. Darah gado-gado, jago baris-berbaris._

Huahahahahahaha. Aku ingin tertawa sekeras yang aku bisa. Kebahagiaan adalah; ketika kau mendapat informasi dengan cara yang sangat-sangat mudah-dari blog kakak kelas yang satu kelas dengan sang _Someone Special_.

Hei, aku sepertinya benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada IA _senpai_. Kau benar benar membantu _senpai_ sablengku tercinta.

, malu sekali aku, mendapati bahwa Aoki dekat dengan Oliver _senpai_ dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa gadis berambut gradasi biru-ungu itu memanggil-manggil namaku tepat di sebelah Oliver _senpai_. _Anak ini cari masalah,_ pikirku.

Lebih malu lagi. Ketika dengan mudahnya Rin berlari-lari keluar kelas dan berkata, "_Senpai_, ada yang suka sama _senpai_!" pada Oliver _senpai_. "Siapa?" tanyamu. "SeeU" jawabnya enteng. _RIIINNN kamu mau kulepar ke arab, ya?_, teriakku dalam hati.

Aku ini beruntung. Teman-temanku adalah anak-anak yang agresif. Aku benar awalnya heran ketika mereka meneriakkan namaku keras-keras dari depan pintu. Saat kuhampiri mereka dengan mata menyipit berkata, "Ciye.. itu siapa yang lagi _nyender_ di tiang basket?". "_D-dafuk_! Ih, kalian ini, itu'kan orang kece!" ujarku sambil tertawa. Orang bodohpun tahu aku sedang ehemkasmaranehem. Lihat saja wajahku yang memerah sempurna. "Jijik!" koor mereka. _Ye, padahal mereka sendiri yang memanggil-manggil. Jelas itu orang kece_, batinku seenaknya.

"SeeU moduss.. SeeU modus!" ujar Ann dan Luka-keras sekali. Miku walau tak ikut teriak, dia pura-pura berdeham dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Hei, aku'kan hanya mengambil minuman di kulkas kantin, ingin aku mengelak begitu. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, memang benar, sih. Aku mengambil minuman-mendahului teman temanku, karena mendapatimu melakukan hal yang sama.

Tampaknya kau terusik karenanya. "Ada apa, sih? Ini anak kepala polisi sama temannya! Mi-mi.. siapa namanya ini?" kau pura-pura bertanya. "Miku, _senpai_!" jawabku cepat. "Oh, Miku! Iya, tuh! Berisik sekali! Mentraktirku tidak..". "Ye, kamu siapa? Memangnya kita kenal, wek!"

"_Senpai, I love you_! _Dare_!" ujarku cepat. Lalu berlari menjauhimu. Kabur begitu saja ke toko kue terdekat. Tak peduli dengan wajahmu yang berubah 1800 dari ekspresi _cool_ yang kece setengah mati ke wajah bengong bodoh yang dihiasi semburat merah muda.

"Ais, _dare_ sialan!" ujarku. Aku benar benar sial. Miku, Ann dan Mizzy mengalahkanku di sebuah permainan. Dan aku wajib dikenai hukuman. Aku sudah mengelak sebisaku. Tapi tetap saja mereka itu licin.

Aku masih merasakan bahwa wajahku panas. Mungkin bisa sampai 400 jika diukur dengan thermometer. _Dasar, trio bodoh! Aku maluuu.. maluuu…_. Jika aku tidak sadar sedang berada di toko kue sekecil ini, mungkin aku sudah berteriak dengan suaraku yang mengalahkan toa.

Malamnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Gelisah, takut. Ya, seperti itulah. Bodoh setengah mati memang, ya. Dia bukannya anak _norak_. Jelas saja dia mengerti kata 'dare' yang berarti hukuman. Bukan berarti aku benar benar menembaknya. Yah, aku memang menyukainya. Tapi benar, deh. Aku belum cukup gila untuk menembak kakak kelas yang bahkan hanya mengenal wajahku. Mengerti?

Aku benar benar bingung. Sudah pukul delapan malam dan aku belum menyusun buku. Bodoh sekali.

Akhirnya setelah berkali kali mengulurkan tangan lalu kutarik lagi. Kuraih _handphone flip_ku yang berwarna oranye dengan gantungan kucing. Dengan jari gemetar kutulis.

_Outbox_

_To: Oliver senpai_

_Subject : Gomen_

_Text :_

_Konbanwa, senpai. Gomen, tadi membuat heboh dan mengikut-sertakanmu dalam dare tidak jelas teman-temanku. Kata-kataku tadi jangan diambil pusing-walau aku tidak tahu kau menganggapnya atau tidak._

_SeeU-ah. _=^!^=

Aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan balasan. Aku cukup senang begitu kata _seen _tampil di layar hpku. Dan aku hampir menangis begitu mendapati _handphone_ku bergetar. Dan dengan senyum terkembang penuh aku membaca tiap kata di pesannya.

_Receive message_

_From : Oliver senpai_

_Subject :-_

_Text :_

_Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kamu di kerjai Ann. Dia memang jahil sekali, sih -_-" oh, ya. Konbanwa SeeU. ^_^_

=Fin=

**A/N**

**Hyahahhahahahahahahaha.. #plak! Lagi lagi aku curhat lewat fic. Memang, ya. Curhat pake tulisan itu paling enak #plak Padahal tugas setumpuk banyak. Malah bikin beginian. #jder!**

**Tapi aku beneran dapet dare jijikin itu. Bener bener sama oliverku di dunia nyata muehehehe #jder! Dan dia sekarang selalu hening kalau ngeliat aku T^T mungkin mikir: Ini anak nekat yang waktu itu_- #plak**

**Aku beneran bikin sms kayak yang diatas itu, lho. Percis. Dan gk dibales huahahahahaha.. #jder! Dan temenku beneran kayak yang diceritain. Agresif bin nekatan. Dan aku yang kena imbasnya. Imbasnya baik, sih. Hubunganku dengannya perlahan lancar ya karena mereka2 itulah. Dan makasih sama orangtuaku yang beli rumah dekat rumahnya, sama guruku yang buat les ada dianya, sama pihak sekolah yang bikin jadwal olahraga barengan dia, hahaha. Lope yu al..**

**Udah dulu, ya. Yang mau curhat juga silakan, atuh. Di review aja. PM saya ntar kita berbagi cerita #plak! Hahaha, sudah, ya. #kissbye #plak!**

**Last : thanks to my beb(ek) kecebongjr :D maacih modemnya :D**


End file.
